Les Miserables
by Ember Silverly
Summary: When Aveline opens her mouth at a planning meeting, she gets stuck planning the play for Kirkwall's summer festival. Who else would she turn to other than Varic? But Varic has it all planned out and knows just the story that will stick in the minds of Kirkwall's citizens: Les Miserables. Slightly cracky.


Prologue

Aveline stalked away from the Viscount's Keep, muttering under her breath. How did she get roped into these things?

The day was bright and sunny and too warm for Aveline's Ferelden upbringing. Winter in Kirkwall was barely tolerable but summer was unbearable. She could almost feel the heat radiating off of the stone walls around her.

Ignoring the crowds, Aveline marched through the streets of Hightown. She hated to do it, but there was only one person who could possibly get her out of this mess. Why did she ever open her big mouth. It wasn't even as though she could blame Hawke this time. He hadn't a thing to do with it. For once.

It didn't take Aveline long to make her way through the market crowds and into Lowtown. She hoped the dwarf was in his usual place. Perhaps he was out somewhere with Hawke. That was fine. She could wait. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Really? What was the Viscount thinking? There was enough trouble in the city without...

"Aveline! What brings you to Lowtown today?"

Aveline turned at the sound of her name from the all-too familiar voice. "Hawke, good to see you," she said. She moved aside from Lowtown's busy street allow others to pass. Following in Hawke's wake was Merrill and Anders.

"Aveline, I was just looking for you," Hawke said. "We need to head out to the Coast to look for a dwarf. Interested?"

"Not today, I think," Aveline said. "I'm in the middle of something for the Viscount."

"In the middle of what?" Anders asked.

"Nothing to do with you, mage," Aveline said.

"Is there something we can help with?" Merrill asked.

"Not right now," Aveline said. "I'll let you know if something comes up." She looked over Hawke's head toward the Hanged Man. "You weren't thinking of taking Varic, were you?" she asked.

"I can find someone else if you need him for something," Hawke said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, not really," Aveline said. "Excuse me, Hawke." She pushed away from Hawke and made her way to the Hanged Man.

"Hope everything's alright," Aveline heard Merrill say as she departed. Anders said something in response but by then, Aveline was too far away to hear.

Pushing open the door to the Hanged Man, Aveline was assaulted by the smell of old beer, sweat, and other less savory smells. This early in the day, the tavern was mostly empty. Even Isabella was missing from her usual spot by the bar. It wasn't surprising, the woman must go some_where_ to sleep during the night...day...whatever.

Giving a curt nod to the barkeep, Aveline walked upstairs. Perhaps Varic wasn't awake yet. Aveline realized she had no idea of what hours the dwarf usually kept.

She needn't have worried. Varic was sitting at his table, several packets of paper laid out before him.

He looked up when Aveline walked into his room. "Aveline. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?" He motioned for Aveline to take a seat at the table.

Aveline preferred to remain standing. It was hard enough to ask for help under normal circumstances. With this though... "I need to ask you something, Varic," she said.

"Oh? I'm not in trouble am I?" the dwarf asked.

"I think you'd know before I did if you were in trouble," Aveline said. "Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"Not anything that you've heard of at least," Varic said. "So, how can I help?"

"In our staff meeting today, it was brought up that moral in the city is at an all-time low. With the Qunari threat looming and the trouble with the mages and templars, everyone is on edge. That's when the plans for the summer festival came up." Actually, she had been the one to mention the tension in the city to the Viscount. That would teach her.

"I'm not seeing where you need my help for anything. The Seneschal does a fantastic job with the festival. I'm sure this year's will be as glorious as the others."

"It will be," Aveline said. "They want to do a play."

"A … play?" Varic asked. "Who did they sucker into running that?"

Aveline was quiet. She really didn't have to say anything. Varic would get the point. He was a smart man.

After a few seconds, the man started to laugh. "You! How in the world did the Captain of the Guard get put in charge of running a play?"

"I mentioned how the ones I saw growing up were always fantastic." Aveline felt a small blush come to her cheeks. She really should know better by now. "The Viscount thought it was a great idea and told me to see to it."

"And when you told him that you were the Captain of the Guard?" Varic couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"He told me that since I had enough to follow Hawke around the city, I had time to run the play."

"Brilliant!" Varic said. "And I have just the thing. I'll even help."

Aveline narrowed his eyes. Varic didn't do anything without a good reason. A reason that usually benefitted him, in some way. "What's the catch?" she asked.

"No catch, Aveline. Just doing a favor for my very good friend." Varic jumped down off of his chair and walked over to a chest on the far side of his room. "Besides, I found this years ago and have been waiting to put it to use."

Aveline walked over as Varic opened the chest. He pulled out a carefully preserved stack of papers. "What is it?" Aveline asked.

"This, Aveline, is your play." Varic handed her the papers. "Script and everything. I think you'll find that it is exactly the story our dear Kirkwall needs to hear."

Aveline thanked Varic and left with the script in hand. She would read over it today after she was finished with the reports left on her desk.

Hours later, Aveline stormed back into the Hanged Man. She ignored Isabella's catcall to her and marched herself right up to Varic's room. What the hell was the dwarf thinking?

"Something wrong?" Varic asked when he saw her.

Aveline threw the papers down on the table in front of him. "Are you out of your mind. We can't perform this!" she said. "Not here, not now. With all the trouble brewing you want me to perform a play about a rebellion?"

Varic chuckled. "A failed rebellion Aveline. Because the boys couldn't stand against the country's guard. I thought you would like that bit."

Aveline shook her head. "No, just...no. Don't you have something...happy?"

Varic shrugged. "Sure. But this is better. It will give people something to think about. Its a good story, Aveline. I know good stories. This is the sort that will stick with people."

Aveline nodded. "Fine," she said. It wasn't as though she had much a choice. Or any better ideas. "I hope you know what you're doing though."

Varic smiled. "Don't worry, I got it all planned out. No one in Kirkwall will forget _Les Miserables_ when we're finished with it."

For some strange reason, this only made Aveline feel worse about the idea.

_A/N: Slightly (very) cracky idea that got into my head after listening to waaaay too much Les Miz about the time I was playing Dragon Age II. I figure if the idea hasn't gone away after not touching either for almost a year, I should write it down and see if it goes anywhere. This will be multi-chapter and no, I have not abandoned my other fic. This is something that's been toying around in my head for a while. Updates will be slow but I'll try to keep them regular. _

_Next Chapter, First Rehearsal. _


End file.
